


Ran

by PrincessLouisa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouisa/pseuds/PrincessLouisa
Summary: After the mortal sword is activated.





	Ran

He ran.

He ran with no regard for place or person. He was numb, unfeeling and out of body. His world collapsed in on itself into the now, the moment. Darkness surrounded and permeated, leaving nothingness.  
Through the rain slicked streets he pounded, steps echoing a deathly drumbeat, garish night lights refracting a nightmare rainbow. 

Alec found Magnus in his office, behind the desk, a random bundle of sparkle and glitter sprawled lopsided on the floor shielding a child. His once sun-kissed eyes were open, lifeless and seemingly accusing. The child he protected also lay dead, Madzie - Alec's protector and savior in the massacre.

They hadn't got out before the soul sword was activated. Their lives were done and so was Alec's.

So he ran.

When his legs could carry him no more, he stopped and the pain embraced him like a cold soulless lover.

He jumped. Together at last for eternity.


End file.
